Hiding
by i lived like it hurt
Summary: Aya was diagnosed with multiple personality disorder when she was three, when she was 17 she was arrested for a mass murder she didn't commit, another person in control of her body did. L takes an interest in her case and saves her from death row, only to lock her in a room where her inner demons practically bully her into insanity. in the end the kira case will save her.OCxlight


I was diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder, also known as multiple personality disorder when I was three. Meaning I share my body with another woman... Her name is, actually I'm not supposed to say her actual name so I'll use her fake name, Azumi. My fake name is Aya. I can't remember the first time this happened just knew that it had always been that way, my whole life I've always gone to bed and woke up the next day without a body... Another woman walking about in my-our body.

The doctors call it an out of body experience and that it's not really happening, that it's just a dream. But I know the truth, azumi knows the truth... I can still move things while I'm not in my body... But It drains my energy and I can't move anything else. No one can see me though... Only Azumi. I can see Azumi when she's ghosting, that's the word we use for out of body experiences. Now I sit here staring at the wall, or at least I think it's a wall, it's too dark to see anything. I try to remember what the last thing that I saw was before I came in this room... What was the last image I saw with my real eyes, in my actual body in actual light? I can't remember what it was. It's been a couple months, ten... I think. I would leave if I could. But I can't. A year ago I was arrested. Well _**I**_ wasn't, Azumi was. For mass murder. She killed 255 people in 5 days. 82 the first day. She arranged their bodies to form a phrase. "Get L" The bodies laid with the feet of another body pressed against the other body's head, forming the letters. I remember waking up covered in blood, surrounded by bodies, the ones that didn't lay in piles around me were hung from their lower intestines on the fake Palm trees that this airport had bought, I remembered throwing up... Actual blood spewing from my mouth... The police inspected the blood and realized it was in fact not mine, I had just throw up what was in my stomach... Azumi had eaten her victims hearts.

Ryuzaki's voice comes from the nearest door dragging me out of the blood stained memory, it's so dark I didn't even realize the door was open. "Aya, you're going to be moved today" he says. I gasp, a sudden fear washes over me. I've never been moved out of this room, out of this building.

"Is this about the Kira case?" The second it comes out of my mouth I wish it hadn't. I'm not supposed to know about Kira. He chuckles darkly, as he realized he'd found something more about my case.

 _'You idiot!'_ I hear Azumi yell at me, I hadn't realized she was in the room either.

 _'How could you just let something like that slip! If he figures out that we can actually leave the room, and that it's not just our imaginations creating the out of body experiences, then we'll be dissected_!' She hissed in my ear. I expect him to confront me and ask me how I knew about it, but instead he just walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. _'Do you even know how to fucking keep your fucking mouth shut, you worthless peice of shit.'_

"I'll learn to shut my mouth as soon as you learn to keep hearts out of yours" I retort. Of course I didn't mean that and we both knew it. I'd keep my mouth shut, as long as i could... It just slips sometimes. She chuckles and answers. "Not gonna happen, you can't keep me from eating hearts."

"Find a way for us to escape yet?" I ask, I'm not questioning because I want to escape... No, if we escaped then Azumi would kill someone again... I don't want that. I ask so that I could tell L how she planned on escaping so he could prevent it.

' _no, the answer is no. it has always been no, and it seems that it will never be a yes.'_ she answers grumpily as she flops onto the bed next to me. she snatches the pillow out from behind my back, propping it under her head. ' _i hate you, i hope you die in your sleep_ _tonight_ _'_ she whispers to me as she drifts to sleep. she whispers this every night. I've come to realize that she doesn't really mean me, she means the tie that links us together. all she wants is to not have to wake every other day with a voice that can only be heard by me, she wishes that when she was free from this jail it wouldn't be without a body. thinking about it wouldn't stop her from saying it so instead i lie down next to her and fall asleep.


End file.
